


He's A Rebel

by EndlessSummer



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSummer/pseuds/EndlessSummer
Summary: He's always good to meAlways treats me tenderly
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Eli Palmer, Eli Palmer/Reader, Female Deputy | Judge/Eli Palmer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	He's A Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again, but this time I'm Eli trash. lmfaoooooo
> 
> But just maybe I'll do a John fic for the Cascades's [Rhythm Of The Rain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bQstQST1GiM).

“Hey, you think I should play this over the air?” Wheaty asks, gently pushing a vinyl record in front of your nose as you leaned against the table in the Wolf’s Den. You look at the cover; it was a band you knew for your age group, although anyone over 21 would have thought it was pure garbage.

“Your choice, I’m not complaining.”

“C’mon Dep, help me pick one then?” he asks.

You blindly reach into the crate of records, pulling out one and slide it over to him, “This one, no questions just play it.”

Wheaty shrugged, heading over to the radio and popping it in. The sounds of The Crystals’s ‘He’s A Rebel’ played, and you grin slyly.

“Dep? We could use you for something.”

You didn’t bother turning around, already figuring it was another non-Whitetail-related request, “You cannot fathom the immensity of the fucks I don’t give.” Wheaty was busy manning the radio and you realized someone else was behind you. You turn around, facing Eli, “Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to speak out like that.” You blush.

“Can I borrow you for a sec?” he asks and you nodded quickly, following him to his room.

“This isn’t really make out music but as long as everyone’s busy, we might have time.” you tease, closing the distant between him and you. Eli lets you plant a kiss on his lips while running his fingers through your hair. As much as you wanted this, the little voice in your head was telling you to get back to work and quit slacking.

“Is something wrong?” Eli asked, moving a hand to your hip and the other to cup your cheek.

“Is it selfish for us to have free time like this? The Whitetails that need my help out there are counting on us,” you sigh, resting your head against his chest. You didn’t give him time to answer, kissing him one last time before grabbing your gear and brushing past him to find Sharky and Hurk.

“Be safe out there, Dep!” Eli calls behind you, feeling rather let down but understanding your urgency. You would be back later, as long as you escorted a pack of militia members safely back to a friendly outpost. He would be waiting with open arms and a warm bed.


End file.
